Gummy Trouble
by elleinaustin
Summary: Caroline is stressing out about their group presentation and Kol has just the solution for her. Established KC and Kololine friendship. College AU/AH.


KOL (3:44PM): "You need to come get your gf NOW."

Klaus stares at the text in confusion for a few seconds before unlocking his phone and calling Kol.

"Hel-?"

"What's going on? What's happened to Caroline?" Klaus growls out before Kol can even finish his greeting.

"Nothing _happened_ to Caroline. I just have a lady friend coming over and I need you to come collect yours." Kol answers slightly out of breath.

"She lives 1/2 mile from you, why doesn't she just walk home?" Klaus questions becoming increasingly suspicious.

"She's not really in the right state of mind for that." Kol answers quickly, hoping to sound nonchalant.

"WHAT DID YOU DO?" Klaus roars, flying up from his painting stool so quickly it falls behind him as he makes his way to the sink in his studio, quickly washing his hands.

"Calm down! Caroline's FINE!" Kol snaps back. He exhales loudly, mentally preparing himself for the tongue lashing he is no doubt in store for, "I _may_ have given Caroline a pot gummy bear to help her relax." He rushes to explain, "She's been running herself ragged all week with midterms and she was driving our bio group insane over the presentation. Which, _by the way,_ was more than perfect FIVE revisions ago."

"If she's FINE, why didn't she call to ask me for a lift herself?" Klaus barks out as he hustles down the stairs of his condo building. Once the words, "I may have," left Kol's lips he knew he would not like what followed.

"She's currently enthralled with my fish tank and I don't know where her phone is!" Kol barks back. "LISTEN, I've been pursuing this girl for the entire semester and I've _finally_ made some leeway! I don't have time to argue about this, she's already on her way here. Caroline needed to decompress, I offered a solution, and she accepted." Kol states matter of factly.

"Bloody imbecile," Klaus mutters as he hangs up the phone, peeling out of his underground parking garage.

* * *

He has to do two laps around the block before he can find a parking spot at Kol's building. Luckily, as he jogs up the front steps, one of the residents is leaving so he doesn't have to wait to be buzzed in. He forgoes the elevator wait and heads up the stairs two at a time to the forth floor. He's breathing heavily when he bangs on Kol's door and immediately shoves past him once it's opened.

"Where is she?" Klaus demands angrily, looking to the left, towards the bathroom and bedrooms.

"KLLLAAAAUUUSSSS!" Caroline yells as she crashes into his right side giggling. His nerves begin to settle at having her in his arms. "Mmmm, you smell nice," she murmurs from where her face is buried in his neck.

He turns fully and grabs her face with both hands, "Sweetheart, are you OK?" He breaths a sigh of relief when she meets his eyes and smiles her huge mega watt smile at him. It's become a reflex to smile back at her and he strokes her cheeks with his thumbs.

"Never better!" She says gleefully, leaning into his touch, "I haven't been this relaxed in a decade!"

"Great, so she's fine and Nik smells good," Kol shouts, walking over to his dining table and quickly grabbing all of Caroline's school work and shoving in into her backpack. "Caroline is this your notebook or mine? Fuck it, I don't care." He zips up the bag, practically running back to where the couple stand enamored with each other. Kol shoves the backpack into Klaus' chest, "Well thanks for stopping. I'm sure I'll hear from one _or both_ of you tomorrow. Out ya go!" He remarks while gesturing towards the door.

Klaus sends him a death glare, ready to go off the deep end about this whole situation, until he hears the elevator ding and the sound of Caroline very excitedly greeting someone. He rushes to follow her and Kol slams the door behind him.

Klaus stumbles upon Caroline bear hugging a petite brunette and sing songing her name, "Daaaviiiinnaaaa!"

"Hey Caroline, how are you?" Davina laughs while extracting her self from Caroline's clutches.

"I'm well, thank you." Caroline answers primly, obviously trying to compose herself.

"This is my boyfriend Klaus, Kol's brother." Caroline introduces.

"Oh, nice to meet you," Davina extends her hand towards Klaus when suddenly Kol's apartment door flies open.

"Davina, you look lovely this afternoon," Kol charms as he heads their way and stands between her and Klaus, before Klaus can say or do anything.

"Whatever," Klaus mutters, shaking his head and smirking when he notices that Kol is wearing an entirely different outfit from the one he just had on and has obviously added some sort of product to his hair. Placing his hand on the small of Caroline's back, Klaus gestures towards the elevator, "Well sweetheart, shall we?"

The girls call out goodbyes to each other as the men lead them in opposite directions. Klaus presses the button for the ground floor as Caroline slams him against the side wall of the elevator before the door has even begun to close. Klaus drops her backpack as his hands find her waist to steady her.

"Mmm," she moans while laying kisses across Klaus' jaw, "I've missed you."

Her fingers wind into the necklace exposed by his v-neck tee, her other hand has worked it's way under his t-shirt and she lightly drags her nails down his abs. Klaus' breath hitches at the action and his hips buck forward. She tugs him toward her by his necklace and crashes her lips against his in a sloppy kiss. When Klaus pulls back for air, she takes his hands in hers and intertwines their fingers while bringing them up beside him against the elevator wall.

"I've missed these hands, so strong and your long fingers," she moans quietly while trailing kisses down his neck. "You always know just where and how to touch me." She presses her breasts firmly against his chest as she meets his stunned gaze. "I want them inside of me," she confesses before she resumes covering his neck in kisses.

Klaus throws his head back and lets out a deep groan because _fuck_ , he wants that too. She's basically been absent from his life this week, with the mid terms Kol mentioned and that damn bio presentation. But they're in an elevator that's about to reach the lobby and he's a little uncomfortable with her somewhat cloudy state of mind. So he summons all of his will power, disentangles their fingers, and pushes her gently away.

"As much as I _love_ that idea sweetheart, this isn't a good place or time for that," Klaus says tenderly while tucking a wild curl behind her ear and runs his thumb down her cheek. He lifts her chin to look at him and places a chaste kiss on her lips when she pouts at his response. Before she can formulate a second plan of attack, the elevator dings and the doors open to the lobby.

He picks up her backpack and wraps his other arm around her waist, leading her to the exit. "How about we go to mine, order some delicious takeout, and watch the cheesiest movie we can find on Netflix," he suggests hoping the promise of good food and comfy clothes will distract her.

"Ooooh, I want Chinese! NO wait, PIZZA! NO WAIT, TACOS!" She shouts increasingly louder with each idea. He laughs as he opens the passenger door and she settles in.

"Whatever you fancy, love, is fine by me," he says dropping a kiss to the top of her head and closing the door.

When he hops into the drivers seat a few seconds later, Caroline is stretching and yawning. She looks at him heavy lidded and maybe a little apprehensive. Klaus feels his anger at Kol flare up again, she's probably starting to feel weird now that the gummy bear is beginning to wear off.

"It's OK love, it's me, you're safe," Klaus comforts her, reaching over to stroke her hair. "You can go to sleep, I've got you."

Feeling perfectly at ease once again, Caroline leans back with a sigh and promptly falls asleep. Once Klaus has situated her comfortably in his bed for the night, he returns to his studio to finish his painting and to brainstorm ways of ruining Kol's life. Maybe he can lift this Davina girl's info from Caroline's phone…


End file.
